The Fallen Ones
by Hinata's Inner Universe
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 Unfortunate

This is my first fanfiction so don't beat me up too bad…… Plz read and review!

DISCLAIMER: I do **not** own Naruto……….**YET!**(I don't own ffx either)

Chapter 1: Unfortunate

Flash back

"C'mon, slow poke!" a high pitched voice bellowed from the family room.

"Shut up b.b...aka!" Young Soran yelled back to Sakura with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Humph!" Sakura thought before she replied. "Well I ain't stu.."

"Hey…" Sakura's mom interjected softly, cutting her off, "now what did I say about name-calling?"

"Sorry mama" the twins said in unison.

Sakura and her twin brother had always been at each others throats like this in the Haruno household (**in **the city of Moons). Not just their house, but practically the whole city of moons had been filled with violence since the war 5th Cuthnundrum began about 3 months ago between the people of ice (Moolightians) and fire(Globartians). The war going on had the family living in fear. As for the little one-year-old Shellene, all she did was stare in awe as their mother Sin and father Legend tried their best to keep everyone and everything in check.

"**Ready?" **Legend said rather loudly, startling his twins by his sudden entrance in the conversation.

"Coming, wait for me!" Soran screamed as he practically galloped out the bathroom.

"Good night Shellene." Legends wife whispered to their daughter before putting her to sleep.

"Stop looking at me dum, dum!" Soran said in an annoyed tone as the pair finished up their bedtime routine.

"Um" Sakura started, "1st thing I'm not dum, so quit it! 2nd, you have a toothpaste mustache on your top lip." She said plainly, then began to giggle.

Soran blushed then quickly took the back of his right hand and brushed it across his lip. (I thought you should know that Soran and Sakura are about 7 yrs. old.) Moments later Soran gave in and began to chuckle as well. Their mother (Sin) smiled delightfully at the sight of her children's laughter.

"It's getting late ya'll, c'mon giggle bots!" Legend said playfully. They finally stopped giggling and were settled on the couch. Little Sakura pulled her pink tee below her knees, and Soran's shirt was sloppily done, it was on backwards.(it wasn't that noticeable though) Legend made his way over to the piano stool and took a seat. Sin walked over to the couch and sat in between her twins and began to sing.

* * *

battle field 

"Ahhhhhhhh!" A solider screamed.

"Who was that?" Orochimaru asked as he dodged yet another attack by a Globartian.

(Orochimaru and his brother are good at this time. He was born in moonlight, ya know where the Haruno household is located, but he moved to Konoha and became a ninja instead. Now he's come back to help his people during war.)

"I dunno?" Orochimaru's younger brother Olrock answered, "but I do know that it came from the cannons." he said before taking a blow to the stomach, by a Globartian. "Bastard!" Olrock yelled at his opponent, determined to kill.

"Too late…"Orochimaru muttered while taking his two-sided sword and piercing his opponent's heart.

"Not fair!" Olrock said while Orochimaru helped him up.

"Yeah really?" Orochimaru replied teasingly

* * *

Haruno household 

Legend began to play the piano gently as Sin began to sing……..

"_Dreaming of the stars on high that speak to me in secret sighs. Drifting on a breeze only I can feel and hear. Could it be the sacred wind that's calling me to now begin? To walk into the dark, carrying the light of tomorrow._ _Need to walk the wings of high beyond the earth, beyond the sky. C'mon, don't hesitate, don't look back we've got to go now, don't fear…You'll be safe with the one morning star watching over all. Deep inside so silently my heart must beat…deep inside of me…memories flickering and shimmering on…endlessly…"_

Sin paused to observe her surroundings after feeling a shiver squirm down her spinal cord. She couldn't help but notice her twins, Soran and Sakura, fast asleep.

"All that fuss for nothing, eh." She whispered to her husband quietly so as not to awake the children.

"Finally some peace and quiet" Legend whispered, while lustfully smirking at his wife, making her blush. Legend and Sin gazed at each other for a while, before Sin closed her eyes tight and shivered. Legend looked worriedly, but he felt it too.

"Mommy?" the awakened Soran yawned.

"I know honey I sense it too" whispered his mother.

"Me three." Legend said loudly enough to awaken a sleepy Sakura.

"Mama?" Sakura said weakly…..There was a silence then Sakura started again, "I'm shivering, but I'm not cold." Sakura said.

"Don't worry hun. Everything's going to be ok." Sin said in a way that almost guaranteed it.

* * *

Battle field 

There was a sudden earthquake – like shake.

"Eh, Olrock?" Orochimaru called, "What the hell was that?" he continued.

"Damn it!" yelled Olrock. "A Globartian must've taken over a cannon!"

"So that explains why someone screamed over there." Orochimaru said uneasily.

"I think that Globart launched something." Olrock postulated.

"We should get over there and check it out." Orochimaru replied while performing a couple hand seals. "Kage-Bushino-Jutsu!" Orochimaru bellowed. Olrock followed behind him.

"That's the ninja." A Globartian said while looking at Olrock through binoculars. "Fire at will." he continued, and then put down the binoculars. (Since the Globart people are of fire they blow fire upon their arrows before firing.) A score of archers fired at Olrock. Olrock could sense this, but he didn't have much time to act.

"What the hell should I do?" Olrock questioned aloud. He then reached for his,** Demon Wind Shuriken** he would use the Suriken to shield himself.

* * *

Haruno household 

Shellene, the youngest daughter, started to cry.

"I'll tend to her." Legend said breaking the silence.

"Get dressed." Sin said to her twins.

"Yes mama." the twins said in unison. They raced to bathroom, but Sakura got there first, so Soran had to get dressed in their room.

* * *

Battle field 

Olrock prepared to shield himself with the shuriken, but didn't know which direction the arrows were coming from.

"Yep! I'm in deep shit." Olrock thought.

Orochimaru looked behind him to find that his brother was not there.

"Oh, well" he said aloud, "I wish you luck Olrock" Orochimaru finally reached the canons, finding a Globart had put a gigantic ball of fire in the cannon, and it was ready to be fired.

"Shit!" Orochimaru thought to himself. "He plans on launching it towards our city……Moonlight (city of ice)!" "A ball of fire" Thought Orochimaru, "That wouldn't be good for my people that are of ice!" Orochimaru pondered that thought then smirked. "I can only hope that it lands far from my city. Orochimaru paused, then continued "I pray to Shiva that no one gets hurt………." It was very **"unfortunate"** that the gigantic ball of fire was heading towards the Haruno house hold…….

End of flash back …………………………………………………

A 16 year old, pink haired kunoichi gazed at the stars while remembering this event. "Why?" Sakura thought. "Why am I suddenly remembering my past?"

Whew! I finally finished…… plz read and review! Constructive criticism is welcome!


	2. UNFINISHED

* * *

Sorry guys!

I am not going to continue this story because I am going to write a book of it.

With my own characters and stuff.

Plus the story would not have worked out with the Naruto characters…

And I got only five reviews and it has been up for almost a year.

SORRY!

I LOVE U ALL!! TT


End file.
